40 Days and 40 Nights
by hunnyfresh
Summary: It's Clare's last night to be completely ravished by Eli before a certain religious event forces her to be without his touch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first try at a lemon scene, let me know if I should just stop right here before anyone gets hurt. Also, in this story, Eli and Clare have been doing the deed for quite some time. I'd say their age is roughly 17 or 18, and although Clare's faith has faltered, I believe she still attempts to practice it. Anyway, enjoy!  


* * *

**

Clare pushed Eli down onto her bed and held his wrists down. Eli raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Eager, Edwards?"

She leaned closer pressing her voluptuous breasts right under Eli's chin. "Want me to stop?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Eli's eyes rolled back as he watched his girlfriend giggle and bite her lip. "God, no."

He attacked her lips but was surprised when she pushed him away with surprising force. "Nuh uh. Tonight's for you."

She sat up from straddling his chest and ever so slowly, which was torture really, began popping each button on her blouse. Little by little, her bright red bra became visible as she made away with her Sunday's best blouse.

Eli immediately sat up and buried his face into her chest. She could physically feel his reaction to her and loved how weak he was whenever she was around. With expert fingers, Eli unhooked the clasp on Clare's bra and threw the piece of fabric away to get to the delicious breasts beneath them. He sucked her right breast while roughly massaging the other, loving the feel of her soft, warm skin.

Clare moaned and tugged Eli's hair. "Eli, Eli wait."

It took all her strength to not let him continue, but she had a plan in mind. She was doing this for a reason. Of course, the pleasure side didn't hurt. He tried leaning forward to her again but was stopped by a sweet, gentle kiss. "I said tonight was for you."

Before he could even question Clare about why tonight was about him, she was already unbuttoning his shirt and echoing each pop with a hot kiss. Eli roamed his fingers through her hair as she went lower and lower. He inhaled sharply as he felt Clare suck on his stomach while simultaneously rubbing his hardened member through his skinny jeans. He groaned at the amazing feeling and could feel Clare smile against his skin.

She continued to stroke him while unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down releasing him. She smiled to himself as he struck straight out as soon as he was free from his jeans and boxers.

"Clare . . . " Eli moaned. She crushed her lips over his briefly but passionately before giggling and going back to his nether regions. "Just relax, Eli."

He laughed. "You and I both know that this is over if I rela-"

Clare gripped Eli's shaft causing him to groan loudly and interrupting his train of thought. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but at the rate Clare was stroking him, it was likely he was going to explode. His eyes flew open when he felt Clare's mouth completely envelope him. "Oh my God!"

Her head bobbed up and down and stopped to take his entire length in her mouth. She kissed his tip and flicked her tongue into his slit. This was too much for Eli. He needed her and he needed her now.

"Clare," he lifted her up and pounced on her shoving his tongue down her throat in a hot kiss. She moaned into his mouth and pulled the roots of his hair when she felt him hard against her pulsing mound through her panties.

"These have to go," Eli said into her mouth as he hooked his thumb into the waist band of her matching red underwear.

They were both naked and pressed against each other. Eli fingers trailed down Clare's stomach as he sucked, nipped and bit at the pulse at the base of her neck. "Oh, E-Eli."

He pressed his thumb against the pulsing jewel that guarded her entrance and she let out a small scream. Eli smirked in triumph at the ability to make his lady cry out for him. Once he was sufficiently satisfied with the moans and whimpers Clare was producing because of him, he slowly separated her drenched folds to return the pleasure she had just given him.

To his surprise, she pulled away when she felt Eli's finger tips in her. He looked up at her curious. She took his face in his hands and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Just take me, Eli."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her hard as he thrust into her making her scream in pleasure. He sucked happily on one of her breasts as she met every thrust of his head on. With every thrust, they saw stars, fireworks, and each other. She dug her nails into his back and clawed down feeling closer and closer to her release. "E-Eli, there!"

He thrust into her spot repeatedly, hitting it every single time. He could feel her getting closer and knew that soon he would come as well. In one fluid motion, he thrust deep into her, making them both cry out loud, and sat up pulling her into her lap. Lucky for them Clare was on birth control, or the fluid seeping out of her would have been a problem. They both shook with sweet aftershocks and continued to hold each other's sweaty bodies.

She panted heavily, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She moaned still feeling him inside her. Even relaxed, Eli was still firm and strong. He pressed kisses onto her shoulder blade and up the edge of her neck. She lifted her head to meet his eyes and grinned lazily up at him.

He kissed her sweetly, memorizing every taste and feel of her mouth. She tugged his bottom lip with her teeth and grinned playfully. "Did you enjoy that?"

"That was amazing." He began stroking his hand up and down her back sending shivers down her spine. "But what was that for?"

"Must there be a reason for everything?"

He smirked, "You don't usually let me have my way with you. Though I didn't mind it one bit, but what's the special occasion? Is it my birthday?"

She laughed. When she attempted to get off of him, he held her hips down, still pulsing within her.

"What is it, Clare?" He asked when he saw a nervous glint in her eye.

She blushed and looked away. "Well, it's no secret to my parents that you and I are . . ."

"Right."

"I mean, they even asked Father John to speak to me thinking I've lost my way."

Where was she going with this? He knew he should be listening, but it was difficult to fully pay attention when his incredibly sexy girlfriend was naked, in his lap, flushed from sex, and was unintentionally grinding against him. He could feel his shaft swell brushing Clare's inner walls.

She gasped and moaned feeling it too. "A-and he said, that m-maybe, Eli, hold on." She lifted his head up when he tried to suck her breast again. She took a breath and mentally scolded herself. Oh, the things she did for her faith. "He said that I should refrain from any sexual activities for Lent."

Eli nodded. He had heard about this. For forty days, people gave up something during this season. He stopped nodding when he realized what she was trying to say. No sex for Clare meant no sex for him. He wasn't a hound dog or anything, but making love to Clare was one of the best things he's ever done, and vice versa. He tried to hide his disappointment but to no avail. "So when's this start?"

She bit her lip and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth before answering.

"Tomorrow."

Clare could have sworn she felt Eli go limp right then and there.

* * *

**And there you have it! My attempt at a lemon. Let me know how I did? This is a One-Shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might consider continuing it. Let me know what you think!**

**=)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I've gotten such great feedback on this story. As you can see, I've decided to continue it (Sorry LITTLEMISSGOLDSWORTHY I couldn't resist, but thanks so much for being my first reviewer on this story!), and for those of you who secretly wished this stayed a one-shot, I'm sorry as well. This won't be super long, but I think I could wrap this up in another two or three chapters. Again, thank you for the amazing comments! I read them all and I love you guys for it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Eli rubbed his eyes annoyed and frustrated. His body had become accustomed to Clare's touch and without it, his body went rigid. Not in the good way. And it was only day two.

"Hey bro, you look like crap," Adam said giving Eli a smack on the back. "I know what'll make you feel better."

Adam spun Eli around as they both saw Clare and Alli walking towards them deep in conversation. To Eli's dismay, Clare looked radiant. The red polo that was hugging her curves only reminded him of the red, lacy bra that Clare had worn two days prior. She explained after that it was only fair that Eli have his way with her that night since he would be getting none for a hell of a long time. Eli groaned watching as her high-waisted skirt pushed up Clare's chest as if mocking him. Why did his girlfriend have to be so goddamn sexy without even trying? He let his head fall against the locker. 39 more days, just 39 long, days with me and my hand. Now if it was Clare's hand . . .

"What's eating you?"

"Not Clare," Eli mumbled.

"Dude! The last thing I want to hear is your pathetic sex life." Adam nodded at the ladies in acknowledgement as they approached.

Eli kept his head pinned against the locker when he felt Clare's warm palm around the base of his neck.

"How are you holding up?" She smirked at him like this wasn't even affecting her at all.

"Believe me. I'm up."

Clare blushed, but it wasn't a look of embarrassment. He watched her intently and gave a smirk of his own. Well, well, well. His little minx was turned on. Tough.

Both Adam and Alli looked disgusted. "You guys are gross."

The bell rang signalling the start of class. Clare gave Eli a soft kiss and a reassuring squeeze on the arm. She left with Alli and turned back to steal a glance at Eli who was tugging off his sweater. Clare turned back, her heart skipping a beat. She felt a desire within her when she saw that Eli's blue polo had ridden up along with his sweater exposing his defined stomach. She could still see the claw marks she had branded him with.

"You okay, Clare?" Alli asked, feeling Clare's forehead. "You look flushed."

Clare just nodded, trying to get the mental image of Eli's naked body out of her head. 39 more days. 39 long, cold shower filled days.

* * *

Two weeks later, Eli had Clare pinned beneath him on his couch in the living room and was devouring her lips like a starving man. Their tongues battled for dominance as Eli's fingers crept under her shirt. Sure, they had shared kisses here and there over the past two weeks, and their make out sessions were still constant, but amazingly enough, both of them were able to control their desire before things got out of hand. But not this time.

This time, Eli had won the battle of the tongues and was trailing his fingers over Clare's silk bra. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his thumb and forefinger tweak her nipple. She pulled hard on the roots of his hair and gasped out loud. She broke the kiss to remove Eli's shirt and was soon attacking his neck hoping to mark him again.

"God, Clare," Eli moaned, pushing her shirt over her chest and pulling the cups of her bra down.

The fire between them was indescribable. For two weeks, they had been denied the touch of the other. They shared sweet, mellifluous kisses and soft caresses, and even an out of control passion blitz, but to become one with each other was off limits. Not only that, but Eli especially had to sit through numerous sex jokes from Adam. Eli spent many nights alone with his hand or an ice cold shower.

Although Eli thought Clare was handling this chastity thing with grace, he was sorely mistaken. No sex for Clare meant no sex at all. With Eli or solo. To ease the rage within her, she attempted to write naughty fanfiction about her and Eli as an outlet, but that only made her all the more hotter. She was going crazy, and right now, feeling Eli suck recklessly on her breast was complete bliss.

"Mmmm Eli, harder," she said breathlessly, raking her hand through his hair and pushing his face deeper against her chest. Eli readily complied using all parts of his mouth from his tongue, to his teeth to just his lips alone. He smirked against her skin when he heard her moan his name loudly.

He forgot all about Clare's sacrifice and let his hand fumble with the waist band of her jeans. He managed to tug them down a bit and brush his knuckles against her covered mound when she felt Clare suddenly sit up and push him off her.

They were both panting heavily, staring at one another. Clare patted her hair down, fixed her bra and pulled her shirt back down much to Eli's disappointment. She was still flushed and clearly hot and bothered, but she managed to crawl over to where Eli was on the couch and sit in his lap.

He groaned loudly as Clare's thigh came in contact with his hardened shaft. She closed her eyes, feeling it too. As if pulled together by a magnet, both Eli and Clare rested their foreheads together and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry," Clare mumbled, almost breathing into his mouth. Eli's eyes almost rolled into his head. Her scent was too damn intoxicating.

"No, no it's-" he took a breath trying to reposition his hard on.

"Hard?" Clare giggled.

"You're not helping," Eli playfully scolded. He lifted her out of his lap and stood up, wincing at the uncomfortable strain as he did so. "Wait here for a second."

Clare exhaled as Eli sprinted up the stairs, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. She was still flushed, and the tingling in her pelvic region said she was in some sore need of attention. She whimpered at the thought of Eli filling her completely.

She stood up and went to Eli's kitchen sink, splashing her face with cold water. The chill did nothing for the aching desire between her legs. She leaned over the sink trying to push out all the thoughts about Eli, but what was the use? He'd just come strolling back into her mind with that sexy smirk plastered on his face, and his large expert hands on her waist, and his solid chest pressed against hers, and his hard . . .snap out of it Clare!

"I'm so pathetic," she whined letting her head fall over the sink. She looked up when she heard a faint noise coming from upstairs. What in the world was that?

"Eli?" She ventured upstairs when he didn't respond. As she neared the second floor, she could hear the sound more clearly. She squinted when she determined it was coming from Eli's room. "Eli? You okay?"

Again she received no answer, but she could have sworn she heard Eli say her name. Or was that more of a moan? After an attempt at knocking, Clare let herself into Eli's room, and the sight before her did not help to ease the discomfort between her legs whatsoever.

Eli was still shirtless, and his pants were nudged down enough for him to massage his painful erection. Instead of being embarrassed or stopping, Eli took one look at Clare and moved even faster, shutting his eyes and tensing his body. She gaped at him, a mixture of desire and jealousy.

It wasn't the first time Clare had walked in on Eli getting the job done himself, but that was before they were sleeping together. Now, all she wanted to do was smack his hand away and ride him into oblivion. She groaned turning towards the door. "You suck, Eli."

Before respond, Eli felt his tension release and he panted finally sated. At least for the time being. He cleaned himself off with some Kleenex and continued to lay in his bed.

"Nope. Your job. Or it will be in 26 days." He put his hands behind his head, back to his cocky self.

Clare kept her back to Eli. One look at him and she just might renounce her faith and praise Eli as her god. "Keep that attitude and it'll be _much_ longer for you mister."

She heard him laugh and could feel the smirk on his face. "Come on, Clare. I know you're dying right now."

She tugged the roots of her hair getting a tiny bit of relief. She rolled her eyes when she realized that Eli was playing with her. Well, two can play this game.

She managed to sufficiently relax herself and turned to walk to Eli's bed. She grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together, taking complete control of the kiss. She straddled his lap and nibbled along Eli's jaw line. She heard him moan and whisper her name and grinned to herself. She licked her way to his ear, running her bottom lip along the shell of it. Her hot breath contrasted against her cool kisses. In a sultry voice, she whispered, "You're gonna get it."

"I hope so," Eli smirked even though he was breathless.

She pulled away rolling her eyes and made her way to his door.

"I love you!" Eli called as she slammed the door shut.

He grinned. Maybe he could have fun with the remaining twenty-six days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you all for the amazing reviews. This story only has one more chapter to go, so I hope you all are pleased!**

* * *

Eli was hard, to say the least. Actually, that was sugar-coating it. He had been hot and bothered for nearly ten days. Ten excruciating days. He thought he had been so clever when he realized that he still had some sort of release while Clare had to suffer. So why was he the one with the hard on and a cheerful girlfriend? He should have known Clare had an ulterior motive. She was a freakin' genius for crying out loud.

His plan to tease Clare had worked for maybe a day or two. He had snuck into Clare's room at night and touched her above the waist-line with whisper like touches He had her begging and whimpering within the first ten minutes. He fell asleep wrapped around her smirking in victory. But the next day it was as if Saint Clare, the girl who had no idea what a vibrator was used for, came back. It completely perplexed Eli, and when he gave her a questioning look, she just giggled and kissed his cheek before leaving him to head to homeroom.

Eli raised an eyebrow, watching his girlfriend from behind. Maybe she finally gave in to herself last night. She certainly didn't look as tense as the past couple of weeks. While in thought, Eli noticed just how tight the school uniform pants were around Clare's rear end. They were perfect globes just ready and waiting to be slapped and squeezed. He took an involuntary step forward, about to trail Clare like a puppy dog when he noticed she had stopped to talk to Adam. She had dropped her books, so she bent slowly to pick them up.

Usually, Clare would crouch down to pick up any fallen items, but this time, her full ass was hanging in the air, taunting Eli. He saw no underwear line and briefly wandered if she had gone without. His questions were answered when he saw a hot pink piece of silk that qualified as a thong shining like a beacon out of Clare's waist band. Eli's breath hitched and he could feel a bead of sweat forming, all from just looking at Clare's ass.

When she straightened herself up, she cast a glance at Eli with wink and devilish grin. Eli didn't even process the fact that Clare had just given him a show. All he could think of was pressing her against a wall, or bed, or just taking her then and there in front of God and everyone.

His dirty thoughts were interrupted when Adam tossed his blazer at Eli's face. "That's to cover little Eli."

Eli glanced down at his bulging pants and groaned. He didn't even know how many days were left.

* * *

It got worse for Eli when he and Clare had to do a project together for English. Clare had insisted they work at her house. She excused herself to change out of her uniform and grinned wickedly all the way up to her room. She withdrew her previous school's uniform kilt and hiked it up so that it was barely covering her ass. She replaced her polo with a tank top that did wonders to her cleavage, and grinned at herself when she was finally ready. This'll show Eli. If he didn't have blue balls now, he was sure to be getting it.

"Clare! Can you read this script over, I want to-" his jaw slackened as he caught sight of Clare entering the kitchen.

She bounced in making her chest bounce and her skirt fly up to reveal her see through Victoria Secret panties. She leaned over the island counter where Eli was standing and gawking at her and basically threw her breasts in his face. "What was that?"

"I . . .uh . . .you . . . uhm . ." his hand automatically reached out to cup her breast. She smacked it away before he was successful. "No, no, Elijah. Touching is a gateway to sex."

He pouted furiously and tried to touch her again. "No it's not."

She took a step back, tugging the tank top down only to reveal more bra and cleavage. "Then don't touch me, and maybe you'll get some."

Eli couldn't perform complete sentences. The blood that should have been going to his brain was now stuffed to the gills in his lower regions. And all that vixen did was grin at his agony and giggle. "Hungy?"

"You have no idea." He tried to reach for her, but she ducked under his arm and stood on her tippy toes to get a box of KD out of her pantry. The stretch made her kilt rise higher and her tank top rose to show off her midriff. Eli stiffened even more and bit his tongue in order to get his mind off shoving Clare against a wall and thrusting into her mercilessly.

"So," Clare began jarring Eli out of his thoughts. "Want to make this interesting?"

"Is it not already?" He asked through clenched teeth.

She giggled and began to pour the pasta into the boiling water. "Remember how you were telling me about that little, old fantasy of yours? The one where you tie me up and eat whipped cream and chocolate off me?"

Eli gulped. He detested and loved the fact that Clare spoke so casually of his fantasy as if she were just discussing the weather. His mind immediately reeled to doing those things to Clare. Numerous times. "I vaguely remember it."

"Oh well if it's not a big deal then-"

"No! No, what's your plan?" He didn't even try to mask the eagerness of his voice.

"Shoot," she grumbled as the water from the faucet splashed on her, making her tank top slightly see-through and clingy. She heard Eli sigh and smiled to herself. She really had no intention for this to happen, it was just an added bonus. "Well, I was thinking, what if for the remaining days we don't let our kisses get too heated?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Now that's just insanity." He threw his hands up in the air clearly displeased with her plan. "No, Edwards. No."

Eli backed up, and although he would never admit it, he was slightly terrified. Clare was cornering him, basically half-naked and her big baby blue eyes were pleading. Eli stiffened when he felt his back hit the wall and looked for an escape, but Clare had already wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, gently pulling at the hairs there. She leaned her head forward breathing into his mouth. "Please, Eli?"

* * *

Alli laughed furiously as she and Clare were painting their nails and watching Saw. "So he actually agreed to tone it down to little pecks?"

Clare laughed but caught sight of the TV and shrieked as blood obnoxiously splattered out of a girl. She shifted to not directly face the TV, but still kept it in her sights. "Yupp. I had to persuade him a little, but it paid off in the end. He's been coming over every day for the project, and I've been wearing these really revealing outfits. You should have seen his jaw hit the floor every time. He refuses to look at me, and he's had to take cold showers in the middle of working once or twice."

Alli shook her head. "You are torturing that boy. And yourself. How do you manage to keep your hands off him for so long? How many more days?"

Clare bit the inside of her cheek. "Sixteen, and it's so hard, but I've been watching these all day long." She motioned her head to the horror movie.

"Don't these remind you of Eli? And how you'd hide in him during a scary part?"

Clare blushed at the memory of countless make out sessions she and Eli had shared when watching a gory movie. She turned to the movie and saw a decapitated head. Instead of being grossed out, she remembered Eli whispering reassuring words in her ear and his fingertips trailing up the inside of her shirt. She tried to concentrate on the movie to cool herself down, but the memories made her even more turned on. She chucked a throw pillow at Alli and mentally kicked herself. "Alli you're supposed to help!"

She laughed hard. "Sorry Clare. Maybe you shouldn't have thrown out that vibrator."

It was times like these when she thought Alli was right. Clare sighed and pulled out her phone to text Eli.

* * *

Eli and Adam sat in Eli's living room playing video games. Eli hadn't move from his spot on the couch since Clare had left to go to Alli's four hours earlier. It had been more than a week since he had agreed to Clare's stupid no making out plan. What the hell was he thinking? Sixteen more days. Hell, he might as well be inducted into the convent with how long he had been without Clare.

"Dude! You're not even trying to beat me." Adam's video game character was re-enacting ripping out Eli's character's heart. "I know your balls are blue, but there's nothing wrong with your fingers man."

Eli rubbed his face mumbling in frustration. "I'll tell you what's wrong with my fingers, they're not in Clare's-"

"Eli!" Adam chucked chips at him. "You're such a horn dog. She's doing this for her religion bud."

"It wouldn't be so if she wasn't teasing me every day."

"To be fair, your plan was to tease her first." Adam laughed at his friend. Adam cheered at beating Eli for the twentieth time. If one good thing came out of this celibacy thing, it was that he could finally beat Eli in video games.

"Dude what gives?" Adam questioned angrily when the giant "Pause" sign appeared across the screen.

Eli had set down his controller and pulled out his phone. He had received a text from Clare and almost swelled up instantly.

_I want you so bad. _

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, and it is insanely long compared to the other chapters. In theory, I should have split it into two chapters, but I promised you guys the end of this story, and I didn't want to disappoint. So again, I apologize for the length, but I hope you guys like the ending. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome! =D**

* * *

_I want you so bad._

Eli gulped audibly and sighed as if defeated. He replied back: _I want you too._

_I miss you =(_

In the middle of replying back, Eli received a secondary text from Clare: _Thanks Eli. It really means a lot to me._

He squinted at the text confused. Erasing what he had previously typed, he replied: _Always babe, but for what?_

_For being a good sport with this. You're not exactly a saint but it shows you care about me. I love you 3_

Adam stole Eli's controller unpausing the game and mumbled something about Eli being a horn dog and that sexting counts.

Eli ignored Adam and smirked at Clare's text. _Well you're not exactly a saint either Edwards with the things that you do with your tongue ;) and p.s. I love you too_

It was a minute or two before Clare responded, and Eli smirked knowing he had made his girlfriend blush through text. He inhaled sharply when he received her reply. _Well, in 16 days I'll use more than my tongue ;) good night Eli_

Eli put his phone down and covered his growing manhood with a pillow as he watched Adam mutilating his player. God, Eli loved his vixen.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Clare had been furiously frustrated. She squeezed her legs tightly trying to satisfy the need growing between there. She bit her lip remembering what had occurred only hours earlier.

At the crack of dawn that morning, Eli had banged on Clare's window demanding entrance. He looked ruffled and disheveled and excited. It was clear he had rushed since he was dressed in his Dead Hand shirt and pyjama bottoms. Before she could even yell at him for waking her at such an ungodly hour, Eli had lifted her into his arms and forced her to wrap her legs around him, which she willingly obliged, as he pinned her firmly to the bed in a deep kiss.

Clare moaned automatically and tugged Eli's hair. "E-Eli," she whimpered as her suckled her neck. "Eli, what are you doing?" Her voice came out low and breathy.

Eli smirked and dug his nails into her hips. He nibbled on her bottom lip then did a clean sweep of her mouth with his tongue. "It's day 40."

Clare closed her eyes and gently pushed Eli up. She gave him a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss on the lips. He looked thoroughly confused. He was convinced she'd be writhing in pleasure and screaming out his name by now. "Not a fan of morning love makin'?"

She giggled and placed a hand on his chest. "You know I am." She looked into his eyes apologetically. "Today counts too."

Clare just wanted to hug him when she saw the sad look in his eyes like a boy who just got his Christmas present ruined.

"Almost," she promised. "Midnight comes, then you can have your way with me."

Eli smirked and nodded and pulled Clare down on her bed, both facing each other. He moved an auburn curl out of her eyes and kissed her nose. "Go back to sleep. Save your energy for tonight."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. I'm more of a morning lovin' girl than late night seductress," she giggled when Eli playfully narrowed his eyes. Like hell they would wait any longer than they had to. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he weaved his long arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You're cute in the morning," Clare said softly.

"And the afternoon, and the night, and you should see how sexy I am after a hot shower with my girlfriend." Clare rolled her eyes. Eli smiled a real smile and continued. "You're cute always too."

It was moments like these which he cherished with Clare. Sure, he loved kissing her, making love to her, knowing she was his, but moments where they could just be together were precious to him. He had no idea why Clare stayed with him. He had no idea why Clare trusted him. He had no idea what some form of God was thinking when it paired him and Clare together, but whatever it was, he was grateful for it. Clare noticed the loving look in Eli's eyes and stroked the back of his neck. "What?"

Eli answered her by lowering his head to kiss her gently. Almost instantly, the kiss was deepened and neither knew who had initiated it. Neither cared. Eli had moved Clare onto her back and slid his hand under her tank top where she went bra-less. He cupped and massaged her breast, tweaking the nipple. He heard her moan and relished in the sweet sound of it.

They broke the kiss briefly for Clare to slip Eli's shirt over his head. Her fingernails ran up and down his solid front, and she felt Eli laugh once into her mouth. He was always ticklish there.

He broke the kiss and moved his top lip down her jaw line, along her throat sucking briefly there and rested at the top of her tank top. He yanked the fabric away and began teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Clare closed her eyes and arched her back to give Eli full reign. "Harder," she breathed, clutching the bed sheets in her fists.

She inhaled sharply when she felt Eli's hardened member pressed firmly on her inner thigh. She opened her eyes and moaned when she felt it brush her heat through her dampened panties. With one quick motion, she yanked Eli's head up from her chest and kissed him as hard as she could. She toppled them over so she was straddling him but continued to dominate the kiss.

Eli's hands moved out from under Clare's top and squeezed her ass as if claiming them as his and his alone. "Oh god, Clare," Eli moaned when Clare grinded herself roughly against his shaft.

Something inside Clare snapped. It was true that she had gone sixteen years without sex and was perfectly fine, but once she had bitten into the forbidden fruit with Eli, she felt the need to devour it completely. She wanted Eli, and she wanted him _now_.

She broke the kiss and reared back, raking her fingernails down from his hair to his shoulders and down his stomach leaving long red marks. She smiled at him seductively with lust and love in her eyes. She leaned forward over him, her breasts dangling in his face and leaned down to the side of his face, her hot breath in his ear. "It's midnight _somewhere._"

Eli had to admit, given the state of his sex-driven mind, her logic was sound. "God, Clare," he moaned loudly as she nibbled his ear. He almost passed out from the lack of blood in his brain. It seemed for the past month and a bit, all the blood in Eli's body had been going elsewhere. He looked up at Clare who had sat up and removed her top. She took Eli's hands and placed them firmly over her breasts where they belonged.

He massaged them automatically as he watched his girlfriend gently yank down his black plaid pyjama bottoms. His thoughts were hazy and his mind and body seemed to only depend on instinct now. And his primeval side told him to take this woman before him.

Clare had released him from his boxers and gently lifted herself up, moving her panties to the side. She positioned herself over him and slowly brought herself down.

That is, she would have if Eli hadn't stopped her. She was literally a centimetre away from release when Eli had shouted, "Wait!"

Clare lost her balance and ended up sitting in between Eli's legs. "What is it?" Clare didn't bother to hide the whine in her voice. "Can it wait?" She absent-mindedly began stroking him with just her fingertips.

Eli was almost tempted to say yes, but the silver cross hanging around her neck glistened like a warning. _God owes me one._ He sat up and kissed Clare's palms and down her arms as he weaved her hands behind his neck. He pressed their foreheads together after giving her a soft kiss. "We've only got sixteen hours left. We can last that right?" He continued when Clare opened her mouth to protest. "You mean a lot to me, Clare. And your religion is important to you, so it won't kill us to wait. Finish your Passover thing."

She giggled. "Lent." She looked down and blushed. This is why she loved Eli. It was the little things he did for her, the precious moments that made their relationship more intimate than making love ever could. She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Sucks for you, Goldsworthy."

"It's hard to be a gentleman."

She gave his shaft one quick stroke and smirked. "Oh, I know."

He hissed at the pleasure and pain of it. "Tease!"

She batted her eyes innocently. "Who? Me?"

* * *

And now, it was Clare who was suffering She tried to move around in her bed to find a comfy spot, but that did nothing whatsoever for her problem. She threw her head down against her pillow frustrated and looked at the clock. 10:02 PM. Eli should be coming over soon. Clare's dad was at his condo, while her mom was away at a Church fundraiser for the weekend, so Clare had the house to herself.

By the time 11 PM rolled around, Eli had let himself into the house. His palms sweated with anticipation. It wasn't that he expected to have sex with Clare, but it was a different feeling he couldn't describe. He felt nervous and anxious at the same time. He walked up the stairs and let himself into Clare's room. She was sitting in bed reading one of those vampire books. Eli smirked. He had to remember to thank the author of those books. If it wasn't for them, Clare wouldn't have her vampire fetish which led to the best hickies.

She didn't look up when he entered, so Eli just took off his leather jack and laid in bed beside her. He lifted himself up on his elbows and just watched her lovingly. He used his free hand to draw circles on her exposed hip since her shirt had ridden up.

When she was done reading her page, she closed the book and set it on her night table. She caught sight of her alarm clock and it read 11:12 PM. She breathed unevenly and swallowed hard. Why was she acting so weird? It was definitely not the first she had slept with Eli, but it felt different. Not bad, just different. She was excited and scared at the same time. She turned to face Eli as she lay on the bed next to him. "Hi."

"Hi beautiful."

They linked fingers and just enjoyed the moment with each other. They remained in a comfortable silence for a while, every so often a knuckle was being kissed, whispers were being shared and soft love-filled pecks were exchanged.

11:26 PM.

"Do you feel it too?" Clare asked quietly, playing with a lock of Eli's hair.

Eli knew what she was talking about. It was this anxious feeling. "Yes."

"What is it?"

Eli had thought about it too. Green eyes met blue, and it was as if the answer became clear. "It's like the first time."

For the past forty days, the couple, Eli especially, had joked about ravishing one another the minute Lent was over. They had endured the teasing and playful kisses, but most of the time, they would sit and cuddle or talk about any and everything. They did this before, but it was all the more clear. It was as if during these forty days, their love for each other was sealed. Instead of ripping each other's clothes off, Eli and Clare were comfortable being in each other's presence. They were more than just about sex. They both knew it.

11:29 PM

Clare smiled knowing immediately what he meant. "Yes."

They both leaned in and kissed leisurely and slowly savoured each other. Eli's tongue poked Clare's lips asking for entrance which she willingly gave him. His tongue stroked hers and she eagerly responded. She clutched the front of his t-shirt and brought him closer to her, rolling over so he was on top.

One of his hands cradled the back of her head while the other explored under her shirt. He stroked her using the tips of his finger nails and sent shudders down Clare's spine. With an expert hand, he unclasped the front of Clare's bra and released her well-endowed chest to move his thumb over her already hardened nipple. He released her lips when he felt her breathing become laboured and pecked hot kisses from her mouth to her ear. He breathed so softly Clare barely heard it. "I love you."

11:36 PM

She shivered in pleasure and smiled softly as Eli moved to suck her throat. She pushed him up gently to remove his shirt. Before he could come back down to grope her, Clare sat up and ran her bottom teeth up and down Eli's torso. She stopped briefly when Eli lifted her shirt over her head and removed her bra. She began using her tongue to trace the thin line dissecting his defined stomach, running it all the way down until she hit his pants.

He lifted her head up and kissed her deeply. She breathed into his mouth when they parted briefly. "I love you too."

11:43 PM

When they parted, Clare kissed her way down Eli's chest as her fingers removed his belt and pulled down his pants which Eli helped to remove. By now they were both naked save Clare's short shorts and panties. Eli had pinned Clare to the bed when Clare took Eli into her hands and attempted to place him in her mouth. He kissed her hard to stop her whine of protest. "Tonight's for you."

11:46 PM

Eli reared up on his knees and placed Clare's legs upon his shoulders, tugging her shorts down her smooth, creamy legs. He followed the descending fabric with kisses and licks until they were completely off of her.

She panted as she felt her core starting to heat up again. There was no doubt that Eli was ready, and from the look of the wet spot on Clare's panties, she was ready too. Eli parted her legs so he lay in between them as he rested his chin in between the crevice of her breasts. He blew softly on her nipples until the stood erect without his touch. "Eli . . ." Clare moaned pulling on strands of her hair.

He looked up, releasing the nipple that was in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Please . . ." she begged and moved his hand to her heat.

11:53 PM

Eli pulled back and leaned up on his elbows just smiling down at Clare who had her eyes closed in content. Her beautiful body was displayed before him ready for the taking. But he didn't devour her. He continued to blow on places on her skin and echoed them with kisses. Clare writhed in desperation. Eli was barely touching her. All she could feel was his hot breath on her body and his whisper soft touches. Even Eli couldn't keep up with the caresses and eventually succumbed by leaning over and pressing his nose against her panty clad mound. Using his teeth, he pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed them behind him.

11:59 PM

He leaned over Clare, his tip nudging her entrance. In her lust filled haze, Clare opened her eyes and smiled a smile full of love up at Eli who automatically returned it. She wrapped an arm around the base of his neck and brought his lips down to hers and in a passionate kiss. As their bodies connected, Eli pushed into her, making her gasp and smile into his mouth and move against him.

12:01 AM

His filled her completely, brushing the walls of her desire so fluidly. He pulled out just a little only to plunge back in even further, hitting the spot that made her scream out loud and yell out his name. Her back arched clean off the bed as she met him thrust for thrust, hitting her spot each and every time. Eli could feel her muscles squeezing him greedily, and every time he pulled out, they latched onto him refusing to let him go.

Their breathing grew in sync and their bodies yielded to one another. They both stared into each other's eyes as they felt their release coming. _They were so close._ With one hard thrust, Clare threw her head back in ecstasy. Her hips continued to move with sweet aftershocks, and soon, Eli joined her in her high spilling his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

For a while, the only sound was that of their laboured breathing which became even and regular until Clare weaved a hand in Eli's hair and spoke with a soft moan to her voice. "That was . . ."

"I know." He lifted himself over Clare and gave her a kiss and gave in to drowsiness for the moment. They'd be ready to go again soon enough.

* * *

The sun shone brightly onto Clare's face the next morning. She smiled to herself and stretched her sore body in memory of the night and morning previous. She realized that the source of what had woken her was still sounding and opened an eye to see Eli moving objects around loudly in search of his shirt.

"A one night stand I see." Clare grinned and turned to her side facing him with her head rested on her hand.

He turned and smirked eventually finding his shirt. He tossed one of her dresses over to her and he laughed when it hit her face. "Get up. We're going out."

She stood up on her knees letting the blanket fall exposing her naked body. "And where is that?"

He took one look at her body and automatically stepped forward. "You're converting. No more of this Lent stuff."

Clare giggled knowing that Eli was half, if not completely serious. She palmed his chest when he was close enough and clutched the back of his neck. "Am I now?"

"We're finding a Hindu temple. I hear they have a sex god."

They both leaned their heads in at the same time, and when they parted, Clare kept hold of his bottom lip with her tip. "I already have one."

She grinned when she felt Eli lift her up and tackled her back down on the bed.

* * *

**And there you have it! If you guys are wondering why I didn't end it with hot, reckless sex, I just wanted to show that that's not ALL Eli and Clare ever did. Yeah so I wanted to make it sweet and passionate and hopefully that come through. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all my readers and reviewers! You guys helped me finish my first fanfic ever so kudos to all you guys!**


End file.
